A Flicker of Light
Log Title: A Flicker of Light Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil Location: Vector Sigma Chamber - Cybertron Date: March 23, 2019 Players: Bzero (Alpha Trion), SnowFyre (Dust Devil) TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Once again Dust Devil seeks the wisdom of Alpha Trion. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP As logged by Alpha Trion - Saturday, March 23, 2019, 10:58 PM Vector Sigma Chamber - Cybertron :The Vector Sigma Chamber is a large, circular area, bathed in an intense radiance emanating from the center of the room. Vector Sigma itself glows like a yellow star, almost too intensely to look at without heavily-shielded optics. The walls of the chamber are blue steel, seeming untarnished, unlike the tunnels surrounding the chamber. Some say Vector Sigma contains the essence of Primus, and all but the most jaded of Transformers would feel awed to be its presence. Things are different since Dust Devil's last trip to the chamber of Vector Sigma. The massive conduit to the Core is still exposed, although something - possibly cyberquakes related to Soundwave's tampering last time - has opened the area around the cable, giving a glimpse of the Core itself. Likewise, another wall has collapsed, uncovering the fabled Well of All Sparks. A beautiful archeological find... or a dangerous weakness revealed, if someone was to follow Dust Devil down here again. Dust Devil frowns as he walks into the room. He shakes his head at the damage and moves over toward the well opening. He scans the opening, trying to figure if it's something repairable, "Slag....Wonder if we can get the centurions ta work on fixin this or somethin..." Maybe he shouldn't be there. There is a flicker of light, and the holographic image of Alpha Trion appears, even as Vector Sigma appears to remain dormant. Trion's voice sounds faded and quiet, and his image flickers like a candle. "Dust Devil. Looking well, I see. Good." Trion somehow sounds tired, which is odd for a ghost. You'd think he'd get some rest in peace. Dust Devil turns to look at Alpha Trion. "We screwed something up or was he back down here again? It wasn't damaged like this before...." The young mech looks worried, first Benin, now this. The Ghost of Alpha Trion looks around vaguely. "Oh, this? Yes. Hrm. Things seem to be falling apart, aren't they?" Trion doesn't seem to clear on what's happening. "No one has been here, of which I know. Megatronus is bound to return. That will be a problem. I'm working on a solution, but it may require ... another one of us." Trion frowns, as if unhappy at the course of action down which he is forced. Dust Devil looks a little confused, "Another one of us? For what? What do you need me to do? How can I help?" He looks at Alpha Trion. "Sir if something is going down and needs ta be fixed, I'm glad ta do whatever is needed." The Ghost of Alpha Trion frowns. "I need you to help release Velocitus Maximus. He was... sacrificed to contain Megatronus, but now that the Fallen has returned, I believe Velocitus may have a chance to return as well. You will need Bulwark, Incognito, and Maccadam. Together they will know what to do. But you must hurry. Every day the Fallen grows in power and resolve, and soon, even we will be unable to stop him." Dust Devil's optics widen as he listens to what is said, "They sacrificed him? Is he a bot? Or...well if he's from before there wasn't either. I didn't get to talk to you before I...made some decisions. He offers Alpha Trion a small disc, "I don’t know if you got to see what we were shown when Soundwave accessed Vector Sigma. Here is a copy of what Soundwave saw....I.. got some different information. I believe I know the location of....what HE was wanting to keep from Solus. I Told Prime. And I told Benin. Benin because where they came from might be the place." The Ghost of Alpha Trion looks away. "Sacrifice was the only way to stop Megatronus. I pray we won't have to make the same sacrifice again." When Dust Devil offers him a disc, he gestures to a small port at the base of Vector Sigma, since as a holographic ghost Alpha Trion can't manipulate objects. Listening to what Dusty says, Trion thinks for a moment, and then nods. "Yes," he says. "That would make sense. I believe you are correct." Dust Devil puts the disk in. “The info I have isn't near as much but for some reason it was different than Soundwave’s. When I talked ta ben, he suggested going and visitin and destroying if it's possible. He pretty much doesn't want either side to have it I think. Prime wants ta get it before Megsy of course and probably to use it against HIM. But...I am guessing that's not what SHE would have wanted. What is your advice on the subject." He pauses, "i can offer what I saw if you think that will help your thoughts on it." The Ghost of Alpha Trion gets a faraway look in his optics as he attempts to access the data directly through Vector Sigma. He shudders slightly, and then focuses on Dust Devil. He steps forward, almost into Dust Devil's personal space. "You must leave it be, Dust Devil," Alpha Trion says clearly. "It is too dangerous. That weapon has brought death and pain to anyone with whom it's been involved." He suddenly turns and looks towards the door of the room, as if spotting movement there. Dust Devil looks confused a moment, "Just leave things as they are then? I...I can do that if that's what is best I..." Then Alpha looks toward the door and his attention is diverted also. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't speak straight. There is a flash of motion at the door, and Dust sees a glimpse of something - a Sweep, maybe? And it's gone. Whatever it was, it was stealthy enough to evade the Centurions, and who knows how long it was standing there, listening. Alpha Trion frowns. "They've been waiting, watching. The situation may now have changed. I must commune with Vector Sigma. Free Velocitus! And please, Dust Devil, my son... take care." With that, Trion winks out again, leaving the room dark and empty.